


Auld Acquaintance (Never Brought To Mind)

by TZYCC



Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Atracción Mutua, Año Nuevo, Birdflash - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Momentos Tiernos y Humor, Mutual Pining, New Years, Pining, atracción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZYCC/pseuds/TZYCC
Summary: Después de liberar a la Liga de la Justicia del control de La Luz, el equipo se involucra en una vieja costumbre humana... O al menos la mayoría de ellos. Se hacen reconciliaciones, se inician nuevas relaciones, se continúa con una atracción mutua con poco o ningún progreso... No se puede tenerlo todo.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572772
Kudos: 2





	Auld Acquaintance (Never Brought To Mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Auld Acquaintance (Never Brought To Mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992015) by [Novaviis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis). 



> [Ubicada al final de la primer temporada]

  
  
  
  
  
  
El vórtice carmesí se desvaneció justo cuando Wally derrapó hasta detenerse. Seguido por Kaldur, Artemisa y Zatanna, Sus apresurados pasos relentizandose lenta y torpemente. Ya en el atrio de la Atalaya, los jóvenes héroes se vieron abrumados por el silencio que siguió. El zumbido silencioso de los sistemas del lugar sonaba como un ruido blanco confuso, pero nada más. Un sólo paso resonó en los techos altos y en las paredes de vidrio y meteorito. En un solo destello de luz todo había acabado. Vandalo Salvaje y Klarion se habían desvanecido sin señal alguna, y ahora todo lo que quedaba por hacer era limpiar tras su catastrófico desastre.

Kaldur, forzando su espalda a erguirse, fue el primero en moverse. Caminó hacia delante, arrodillándose junto a el torso desmembrado de Red Tornado. Casi podría haber sido algo cómico; el androide tirado ahí con sus miembros destrozados y esparcidos por el suelo, levantando su cabeza sólo unos centímetros para mirarlos.

— Felicidades, equipo. Han conseguido la victoria, — les dijo. Tan casual como haciendo un comentario sobre el clima. Debió de haber sido gracioso. Nadie se estaba riendo aún. Tal vez luego pero no ahora.

Unos momentos más tarde se les unieron Conner, Rocket, Robin y M’gann. Para ser honestos, realmente no habían tenido oportunidad de recuperar el aliento. Se encontraban heridos, cansados y aún se les estaba bajando la adrenalina, cuando de repente la interfaz holográfica proyectó una imagen azul en el espacio sobre sus cabezas, y con una voz robótica dijo;

[ 1 ENERO, 00:00 EST ]

“Feliz Año Nuevo, Liga de la justicia”

Una versión de biblioteca de “Auld Lang Syne” comenzó a reproducirse en las bocinas con un eco misterioso. El satélite se encontraba mucho más grande y mucho más vacío a esta hora, aún con la docena de miembros del equipo, inconscientes y distribuidos por la base. El efecto era un poco aterrador y, de nuevo, casi cómico.

Esta vez, Zatanna finalmente rompió la tensión que había sobre sus cabezas. Una risa ligera emergió de su boca, mientras levantaba su mano enguantada para cubrirla. Aún sin recuperar el aliento,ncon su cuerpo medio inclinado y apoyando una mano en su rodilla.

Artemis la miró con las cejas levantadas, su propia risa se encontraba entrecortada por razones completamente distintas. —¿Y qué crees que es tan gracioso?

Zatanna, sacudió la cabeza y el brazo haciendo señas, antes de mirar a la rubia con una expresión que reflejaba la de la otra. — Con derecho preferente, — clarificó, su sonrisa se agrandó a la par que la confusión de Artemis. — Bueno, ¿me vas a besar o qué?

Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron de par en par debajo de su máscara y fiel a su palabra la risa de Zatanna finalmente fue justificada. Le tomó un minuto de titubeo, a través del sonrojo escarlata que le subía por las mejillas, para que Artemis se riera junto con ella. Deslizando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Zatanna, Artemis la trajo hacia sí, pero no beso todavía, para vengarse un poco.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de qué quiero hacer eso?

Zatanna sólo puso los ojos en blanco. — Oh, por favor, debiste hacerlo hace bastante tiempo. Y yo aquí, pensando que la gran Artemis no era sólo palabras. Supongo que….

Artemis la silencio de la única forma apropiada. Y muy satisfecha con ella misma, Zatanna arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la otra, poniéndose de puntitas para acortar la distancia. 

Viendo esa interacción, Megan y Conner se volvieron el uno hacia el otro, sin preámbulo, para darse el beso de Año Nuevo. Entonces Raquel se giró para besar la mejilla de Kaldur, haciendo un comentario sobre lo mucho que le estaba empezando a gustar el equipo. Esto dejó a Wally observando a Artemisa y a Zatanna, desviando la mirada hacia el resto del equipo en completo desaliento.

— Whoa… okay, — balbuceó Wally. — ¿Nadie más no... 

—… había visto eso venir?— Lo interrumpió Robin dándole un codazo en el costado. — Un uuh, estoy bastante seguro de que tú eres el único que no.

— Las costumbres humanas aún me eluden, — comentó monótonamente Red tornado.

La música aún estaba reproduciéndose dentro de la Atalaya. Los otros miembros del equipo estaban ocupados. Tanto Dick como Wally se dieron cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que eran los únicos que estaban ahí, solamente parados. La única pareja “dejada afuera”, por así decirlo. En ese mismo momento sus miradas se cruzaron, y al mismo tiempo, ambos apartaron sus ojos.

— Uuh… —Balbuceo Wally, rascando su nuca.

— ¿Sí? —Dijo Robin demasiado pronto, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que el otro podría haber estado tratando de decir.

Wally abrió la boca, se detuvo, la cerró, la volví a abrir, y al final solo suspiro. —Feliz Año Nuevo, viejo.

Si Robin estaba, aunque sea un poco decepcionado, no lo mostró. Hubo una vacilación en sus ojos, un momento de audacia y luego retrocedió. Sonrió, un poco demasiado forzado. — Si, feliz Año Nuevo.

  
  


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

  
  


Las secuelas del evento fueron muchas, demasiadas para que el equipo sólo, las pudiera manejar. Poco a poco los miembros de la liga despertaron; con migrañas y dolores mientras se recuperaban de la experiencia. Para cada adulto hubo un cierto grado de humillación, despertándose con dolor de cabeza, solo para ser informados de que los jóvenes compañeros-héroes habían necesitado salvarlos del control mental y habían sido capaces, cada uno de ellos, de derrotarlos para revertir el efecto. Humillación, por supuesto, pero no sin estar orgullosos.

—Los chicos están bien, — comentó Oliver con una sonrisa mientras Raquel le pasaba una botella de agua y una aspirina. Barry puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún así sonrió levemente, y se levantó para ir a ver a su sobrino. Sus pupilos estaban creciendo para ser héroes por sí mismos. Algún día serían los mejores de todos.

Artemis pasó 20 minutos con Oliver y Roy, algo incómoda, de pie a un lado mientras Oliver intentaba consolar al recientemente descubierto clon. Ella y Roy no eran cercanos, ni por poco, pero no era cruel y ambos acababan de pasar un infierno juntos para corregir lo que él había hecho. Así que ella era un consuelo silencioso, ofreciendo pocas palabras, pero permaneciendo ahí para confirmar que ni ella ni Oliver iban a abandonarlo. La chica no se había sentido realmente como una verdadera “flecha” cuando había sido tomada bajo la tutela de Oliver. Después de todo, ella ya era letal con un arco, cortesía de su querido y viejo padre. No había llegado a pensar que realmente podría ser incluida como parte de este pequeño-gran clan defectuoso. Ahora, sin embargo… le gustase o no, era uno de ellos. Se dio cuenta de que era un sentimiento que comenzaba extenderse más allá de sus compañeros arqueros.

El pensamiento cruzó su mente mientras Oliver y Roy eran llamados por Batman para una reunión. Zatanna estaba sentada con Black Canary al fondo del atrio, dirigiendo miradas penetrantes hacia el Doctor Fate a través de la habitación. El corazón de Artemis dió un vuelco en su dirección, un tirón magnético. Antes de que pudiera unirse a su novia (esa palabra le hacía perder la cabeza) fue interceptada por un pelirrojo que corría hacia ella.

— ¡Artemis! — saludo Wally casualmente mientras se detenía frente a ella. Su máscara había sido recorrida para atrás, permitiendo que su amigable expresión brillara. — Hola.

Artemis lo miró de arriba abajo, un poco escéptica, antes de remover su propia máscara y meterla en el bolsillo. — Hola. ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — Solo… — Se desvió, — quería… No sé, hacer una tregua. He sido… un poco cretino desde que te uniste.

— ¿Un poco? —mofó Artemis pero con una sonrisa genuina.

— Un gran cretino antagónico, si queremos ser específicos. 

— Bueno, — concedió Artemis, — yo tampoco era la más amistosa. Pero no necesitas preocuparte, las últimas semanas… me has cubierto la espalda, — añadió con una sonrisa. — No eres malo, West.

— ¿Sí? — Wally esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Eres un gran maldito nerd, pero no eres malo.

— Tú tampoco eres mala, para hacer una gran perra.

Artemis recompensó ese comentario con un golpe en el brazo, riéndose con Wally mientras este intentaba defenderse débilmente. Sin apartar su mano del golpe, separó los dedos y levantó la palma de la mano. — Entonces, ¿estamos bien? 

Wally tomó su mano. — Sí. Estamos bien, — dio un apretón mientras sonreía. El velocista miró sobre su hombro y dijo, — ahora, ve a ver a tu novia antes de que me ejecute por robar demasiado de tu tiempo o algo así.

Artemis lo soltó, caminando hacia atrás, alejándose de Wally con un movimiento en sus caderas y una expresión juguetona. —¿Qué pasó, señor “la magia no es real”? ¿Finalmente cambiaste frecuencias?

Wally puso los ojos en blanco. —Es a causa de un meta-gen hereditario.

—¡Nerd! — contraatacó Artemis.

Terminando su discusión, por el momento, Artemis finalmente se volteó y fue hacia Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara,  _ la _ Zatanna Zatara, su novia, ¡diablos!) Se sentó junto a ella en el sillón, agradecida de que Black Canary hubiese tomado la iniciativa de dejarlas solas. Zatanna, aunque ya no estaba tan molesta, se apoyó contra el costado de Artemisa dando un profundo suspiro. La rubia la rodeo con el brazo, un poco rígida e incómoda por el afecto, pero  _ maldita sea _ , dándole una oportunidad al gesto. El cabello de Zatanna olía a hierba de limón y durazno. Era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse.

Aún así, feliz y satisfecha como estaba, Artemis no pudo evitar mirar a través del atrio hacia Wally, que ahora estaba de pie en medio de la habitación mirando en dirección hacia las ventanas donde Robin se encontraba hablando con Batman. Hubo un momento donde, y Artemis pudo haber jurado que no lo imagino, casi parecía que Wally estaba por acercarse a éste antes de pensarlo mejor. Wally negó y girándose con la cabeza baja se dirigió a los pasillos traseros, sin duda buscando a su tío. Había sido un movimiento tan sutil, una inclinación en su postura, un nombre que caía, silenciosamente, de su boca… en un instante Artemis reconoció el anhelo reprimido. Wally y Robin, ¿eh?

Bueno sin importar cuál fuese el resultado de eso, pensó para sí misma mientras acercaba a Zatanna un poco más, esto se estaba tornando para ser un año interesante.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Perdonen por la tardanza, estuve investigando el significado del título "Auld acquaintance (Never Brought To Mind)" que se deriva de la canción mencionada "Auld Lang Syne". Aparentemente es una canción escocesa que se toca tradicionalmente en Año Nuevo en los países de habla inglesa. Después de mucho investigar, descubrí que la traducción más cercana es algo así como "los viejos y buenos tiempos" y la canción habla de recordar y celebrar las personas o cosas preciadas para uno.
> 
> La siguiente parte tendrá seis capítulos, es donde empieza lo bueno, no es que esto no lo sea pero se explorará más las relación de los chicos, y habrá unos momentos bastante personales.


End file.
